La Morte: der schöne Tod
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Nachher ändert sich das Raiting noch. KaiTyson, BryanRayTala, SanquinexRobert, etc...
1. Wiedersehen

Titel: La Morte: der schöne Tod

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: oder fenriswolf2001yahoo.de

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: death, dark, lime

Kommentar: Nichts gehört mir. Außer Ashley Johnson. John Sinclair und seine Leute gehören Jason Dark.

_Inhalt: Es ist das Jahr 2011, seit der ersten WCS für die BladeBreakers sind fünf Jahre vergangen. Voltarie ist aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden und hat vor drei Jahren seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Er hat die Herrschaft übernommen. _

_Es gibt nur noch wenige die wiederstand leisten, die ehemaligen Mitglieder der BBA. Ihr Hauptquartier liegt versteckt tief unter Berlin. Sie versuchen La Morte ausfindig zu machen, den nur die schöne Killerin weis wie man BioVolt vernichten kann. _

_Ein weiteres Problem stellen auch die Dämonen da. Sie können nur von wenigen besiegt werden, unter anderem von John Sinclair und seinem Team. Doch ist der Geisterjäger nach einem Auftrag in Rumänien verändert, bald darauf heiratet er, eine Wehrwölfin._

_Ach und bevor die Leute kommen die gut Französisch können oder, wie ich, immer ein Wörterbuch neben sich. Ich weis das La Morte nicht der SCHÖNE Tod heißt. Das besieht sich nämlich darauf das La Morte die schöne Killerin genannt wird._

Pairing: Johny x Max, Enrique x Oliver, ......

„_sprechen"_

_denken alle anderen_

_°°Ashley°°_

_°Robert°_

_## Träume, Erinnerungen, etc.##_

_Kommentare, Hinweise, Erklärungen, etc._

**_Aus einer großen Russischen Tageszeitung_**

... _**wurde heute Morgen gegen sechs Uhr die Leiche von Spencer M. (15), Mitglied der Vizeweltmeister, der DemolitionBoys, gefunden. Die Todesursache war ein Genickbruch, dessen Ursache der Sturz aus 25m Höhe war. Die Polizei geht von Selbstmord aus...**_

_##Es roch nach abgestandenem Wasser und Schimmel, auf dem Boden war Wasser verteilt, doch hörte man keine Schritte als die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt durch den engen Gang rannte. Als die Gestalt durch eine Halle rannte, in der sich an der Decke große Fenster befanden, blitzte die Klinge in ihrer Hand auf##_

Die Junge Frau wälzte sich schwitzend hin und her. Tränen benetzten ihr Gesicht.

_##Der Wind auf dem Dach der Lagerhalle war schneidend und eiskalt. Auf dem Geländer stand eine männliche Person. Der Schwertträger schlich sich von hinten an. „Stirb Verräter!"zischte der Schwertträger, es war ein Mädchen, was man an der Stimme erkannte. Dann rannte sie auf den anderen zu. Dieser drehte sich um, als die Klinge in schon fast berührte. Doch bevor das geschehen konnte ließ er sich nach hinten fallen „SPENCER!"##_

„SPENCER!" das letzte war kein Traum mehr gewesen, sie hatte wirklich geschrieen. Seit fünf Jahren wachte sie nun schon fast jede Nacht schreiend auf. Keuchend saß die junge Frau mit den dunklen Haaren in ihrem Bett, dann lies sie sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Es war wichtig das sie Morgen aufgeschlafen war.

**_der nächste Morgen_**

Die dunkelhaarige saß zusammen mit ihrem Schwager beim Frühstück, beide mit einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitung vor dem Gesicht. „Wollt ihr beiden die Disziplin des Synchron Zeitung lesen perfektionieren?" eine Frau, die der schon am Tisch sitzenden, zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, hatte das gesagt während sie das Esszimmer betreten hatte. Das Esszimmer war eigentlich der Wintergarten im obersten Stockwerk, aber hier war es einfach schön. Von diesem Standort aus konnte man fast ganz Berlin überblicken.

„Guten Morgen Schatz!"lächelte der blonde Mann und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen Alina!"sagte nun auch die jüngere der beiden. Sie waren Schwestern, Alina war 28 und mit dem blonden John Sinclair, der sich gerade wieder hinsetzte, verheiratet. Eigentlich war John Oberinspektor bei Scotland Yard, aber seit er in Rumänien zum Vampir gemacht wurde lebte er bei ihnen. Was jetzt schon zehn Jahre waren. John hatte in den unteren drei Stockwerken des Hauses einen Laden für Hexenbedarf, war aber noch beim Yard beschäftigt. Er wurde von Berlin aus immer überall hingeschickt, wo es nötig war.

„Sind die Zwerge endlich weg?"fragte die jüngste am Tisch, sie war 22. mit Zwerge waren die beiden zehnjährigen Söhne von Alina und John, André und René, gemeint. „Ja, Ash!" Ash war groß gewachsen und hatte dunkelviolette Haare. Ihr richtiger Name war Ashley Alexis Johnson. Ihre Freunde aber nannten sie meist Ash, Alex oder AJ. Man konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen das diese schlanke Frau eine der angesehensten Modeschöpferinnen der Welt war. Doch war dem so, jeder der etwas auf sich hielt hatte mindestens Fünf von ihr designte Stücke im Schrank.

Keiner von ihnen hatte es sonderlich eilig. John musste nur die Treppe runter, Ashley nur ins Nebengebäude, welches komplett ihr gehörte, und Alina musste erst in zwei Stunden beim Meeting sein. „Ash, die Jungs haben Morgen eine Arbeit in Englisch. Kannst du sie die Vokabeln abfragen?"fragte Alina, während sie sich ein Brötchen aufschnitt. „Das wird schwierig. Heute Mittag will Hiwatari kommen. Seine Frau will ein Kleid."Der letzte Satz hatte sich ziemlich genervt angehört. Alina wusste das ihre Schwester nicht glücklich darüber war den alten Mann wieder zu sehen.

Als ihre Schwester vor fünf Jahren in ihrer alten Wohnung, in Köln, aufgetaucht war, hatte Alina schon sonst was gedacht. Wie die damals siebzehnjährige da im Regen gestanden war, hatte sie unglaublich traurig gewirkt. Vor vier Jahren war Voltarie wieder aus dem Gefängnis gekommen, ein Jahr später hatte er seine Pläne schon in die Tat umgesetzt. Jetzt war er Herrscher einer Welt die zum größten Teil seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Aber es gab immer noch die Leute der früheren BBA, zu denen auch Alina und John gehörten, was natürlich keiner, außer Ashley und den Verantwortlichen, wusste. Diese leisteten erbitterten Wiederstand und Hiwatari hatte noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden diesen zu brechen.

Ashley hatte nie erzählt was in Russland passiert war, aber es musste etwas furchtbares gewesen sein. Seit diesem Tag hatte Ashley das Katana nicht mehr berührt, seit diesem Tag waren ihre Augen von einer tiefen Traurigkeit erfüllt. Aber Alina war auch froh darüber das ihre Schwester sich nicht offen gegen BioVolt wand, sonst könnte sich ja niemand um ihre Söhne kümmern. Alinas Arbeit barg immer das Risiko getötet zu werden. Außerdem war Ashley die einzige im Hause Johnson- Sinclair die kochen konnte. Sie selbst schaffte es sogar Wasser anbrennen zu lassen 1.

°°_Ich finde toll wie verliebt die beiden noch sind. So was hätte ich auch gern_°° bei diesen Gedanken seufzte sie leicht traurig, das wiederum schreckte ihre Schwester auf, die mit ihrem Mann geschmust hatte. „Was ist?"„Nichts!"die Schwestern waren sich äußerlich zwar zum verwechseln ähnlich, aber doch so verschieden. Während Alina ihre Gefühle immer und überall offen zeigte, tat ihre Schwester das höchstens in den eigenen 4 Wänden.

„Was besprecht ihr den im Meeting, Schatz?"bevor Alina aber auf die Frage ihres Mannes antworten konnte meldete sich Ashley zu Wort. „Ich geh dann mal. Was ich nicht weis, das kann man nicht aus mir rausfoltern, I think so!"dann verließ sie den Wintergarten.

**°°°°°°°°°°**

Wie jeden Tag hatte Ashley die Zwillinge von der Schule abgeholt und das Mittagessen gekocht. In der Zeit von halb eins bis um zwei hatten auch ihre Angestellten Mittagspause. Normalerweise brauchte sie nämlich mindestens ne halbe Stunde um ihre Neffen an die Hausaufgaben zu kriegen.

Gerade bereitete sich die dunkelhaarige auf ihr Meeting mit Hiwatari vor, als sie vor ihrem Büro laute Stimmen hörte. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein schwarzhaariger Mann stürmte in den Raum. „Ashley, ich muss mit dir reden!"meinte der Mann und schlug auf den dunklen Schreibtisch. „Verschwinde! RAUS!"brüllte die angesprochene und stand auf.

**_am Eingang_**

Gerade war Voltaire Hiwatari durch die Tür getreten, in Begleitung seiner Frau, seiner Leibwächter, Boris, Tala, Brian und Ian, seinem Enkel Kai und dessen Verlobte 2. Sie hörten deutlich das Geschrei aus dem Büro. „Hier herrscht ja dicke Luft." Meinte Kai an die blonde, die sie führte, gewand. „Oh nein, eigentlich nicht, aber der Ex von unserer Chefin ist gerade gekommen."„Haben die sich nicht vertragen?"fragte nun die schwarzhaarige Verlobte von Kai, ihr Name war Rebekka, Rebekka Florentin. „Doch haben sie, aber er hat die Chefin betrogen." Kicherte die blonde Valeri, die froh war etwas tratschen zu können. „Wieso schreit sie dann so, war die Geliebte ihre Schwester?" bohrte Rebekka, die ebenso für jeden klatsch und tratsch zu haben war. „Schlimmer. Es war der Lover ihres Bruders. Sie hat ihn in einer Disko, in der sie mit ihm war, in Flagranti erwischt. Soweit ich gehört hab, hat sie ein Trinkglas, einen Aschenbecher und den Verlobungsring nach ihm geworfen."Und wie um diese Aussage zu bestätigen krachte etwas gegen den Türrahmen des Büros. Der Gegenstand stellte sich gleich darauf als Schreibtischlampe heraus.

„Heiliger Strohsack. Hat die ein Temperament!"grinste Tala und schaute vorsichtig durch die offene Tür. Was er da sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Eine junge Frau, die irgendwie aussah als sei sie die weibliche Version von Robert Jürgens, hatte einen schwarzhaarigen am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn zur Tür. „Verschwinde ich will dich nie wieder sehen, klar. Mach nen Abflug!"mit diesen Worten warf sie ihn endgültig raus. „Val wenn du schon hier rumstehst, kannst du auch rüber zu Mr. Sinclair und einen Baldrian Tee holen. Sonst ist die Chefin den ganzen Tag ungenießbar."Diese Aufforderung war von einer Pinkhaarigen jungen Frau gekommen, welche sich unter ihrem Schreibtisch verkrochen hatte. „Sieh mal einer an Mariah von den White Tigers! Arbeitest du nicht mehr für die BBA?"„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, Tala. Nein, ich bin Miss Johnsons persönliche Assistentin und Sekretärin."Antwortete die Chinesin frech und betrat das Büro.

„Miss Johnson? Mr. Hiwatari ist da."Meinte sie vorsichtig zu ihrer Chefin. „Er soll im Konferenzzimmer auf mich warten."Fauchte die immer noch gereizt, während sie einige Blätter zusammensuchte. Dann drehte sich die achtzehnjährige um und führte die neun in das große Konferenzzimmer.

Dort mussten die einige Minuten warten, bis Ashley mit einem, mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit gefüllten, Becher den Raum betrat. „Entschuldigen sie das vorhin, aber der Kerl treibt mich immer zur Weißglut."Deutlich war der Englische Akzent zu hören als die dunkelhaarige sprach. Es machte wieder einmal deutlich woher sie kam.

„Das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Das Kostüm steht ihnen übrigens ausgezeichnet."„Danke Mrs. Hiwatari."°°Boah die is vielleicht so alt wie meine Mutter. Ich frag mich wann Hiwatari den Herzanfall im Bett bekommt °mentalesbiggrins°. Na gut dann wären wir ihn los. Aber bei ihr und dieser Rebekka schlagen meine Sinne an. Die sind keine normalen Menschen, genauso wenig wie die beiden Hiwataris°° das alles schoss Ashley durch den Kopf als sie sich an den Kopf des Tisches, direkt zwischen die beiden Frauen, setzte. Die vier Bodyguards, welche sie nur am Rand bemerkte, hatten sich an den Seitenwänden postiert. Das eben angesprochene Kostüm war eine ihrer eigenen Kreationen, schwarzer Rock und Blazer und violette Bluse, dazu ihr Markenzeichen, die weiße Rose am Revers.

„Ich hätte hier schon mal ein paar Vorschläge für sie Mrs. Hiwatari."Mit diesen Worten legte sie der schwarzhaarigen Frau einige schöne Zeichnungen vor. „Oh das ist sehr schön." Rief die Frau, der Grund war die Zeichnung von einem Kleid im Stiel der alten Griechen. „Ich möchte dieses Kleid für den Ball. Nähen sie es mir."Wies sie in arroganter Aristokraten Manier an. „Natürlich Mrs. Hiwatari. Wir werden auch die nötigen Accessoires besorgen und wenn sie wollen werden wir uns auch um ihre Frisur und ihr Make-up kümmern."Meinte die zweiundzwanzigjährige höfflich. Bevor ihr Gegenüber antworten konnte, klopfte es an die Tür. Herein kam die junge Mariah, sie trug ein Tablett mit einer Kaffeekanne und mehreren Tassen, welches sie auf dem dunklen Konferenztisch abstellte und die Kaffeetassen verteilte, um sie gleich darauf zu füllen. Wenig später verschwand sie wieder.

Eine Stunde und mehrere Kannen Kaffee später, konnten sie lautes Stimmengewirr hinter der Tür vernehmen. Kurz darauf betrat wieder Mariah das Konferenzzimmer. „Miss Johnson, da ist so ein Kerl, ich glaube er ist Franzose, der nach einer oder einem gewissen Alex fragt. Er scheint ganz schön sauer zu sein."

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

„Jaque! Schau dir mal den Artikel an."Mit diesen Worten warf die Frau mit den braunen Haaren eine Zeitung auf den abgenutzten Tisch. „Die sieht doch aus wie die Schlampe."Bemerkte sie dann noch grinsend. „Das ist nicht Alina. Das ist ihre Schwester, auch wenn sie ne andere Haarfarbe hat. Gehen wir sie besuchen."

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Eine Stunde später betraten Jaque und seine Leute das Atelier von Ashley Johnson. „Hey du, ich suche Alex!"er benutzte extra diesen Spitznamen, damit die kleine wusste wer da war.

„Was willst du Jaque? Und nenn mich nicht Alex."Zischte Ashley, sauer über die Störung, als sie hinter den Franzosen trat. „Ach war Alex nicht der Spitzname den deine Schwester, die Schlampe, dir gegeben hat?"diesen letzten Satz hatten auch die Leute von BioVolt mitgekriegt und waren teilweise erstaunt, teilweise geschockt. _Ashley Johnsons Spitzname ist Alex. Das passt doch gar nicht. Oder ist sie es wirklich_°dasdenkttala° so oder so ähnlich klangen auch die Fragen in den Köpfen von Brian und Ian. „Wie heißt sie eigentlich mit vollem Namen, Mariah?" fauchte nun Tala. „Ashley Alexis Johnson! Warum?"meinte die pinkhaarige, während sie einen Brief begutachtete. „Du sag mal was steht da drauf?"die kleinere machte ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht als sie die Kyrillische Schrift entdeckte. „Da steht der Name deiner Chefin drauf."Sagte Ian, der einen kurzen Blick auf den Umschlag geworfen hatte. „Der wurde aber an eine Adresse in Köln geschickt."Bemerkte dann Brian. „Da hat die Chefin früher auch gewohnt."Murmelte Mariah und brachte den Umschlag in das Büro ihrer Chefin.

„Jungs, wenn sie wirklich diesen Spitznamen hat, kann das dann Zufall sein?" flüsterte Tala. „Niemand wusste wie sie wirklich heißt. Außerdem kann man Haare färben."Brian sagte dazu nichts, er suchte in seinen vielen Hosen- und Jackentaschen nach etwas. Als er kurz darauf das gesuchte gefunden hatte, zog er eine silberne Halskette mit vier Ringen daran heraus. „Alex hat gesagt wenn einer von uns stirbt zerbricht sein Blutring. Aber wenn alle lebenden an einem Ort sind..."„...dann pulsieren sie im Takt vom Herzschlages des Besitzers."Beendete Tala den Satz seines Freundes und das traf auch zu, die Ringe schienen im jeweiligen Herzschlag aufzuleuchten. Der von Ashley/Alex pochte aber sehr viel schneller, als sei sie nervös.

Aufeinmahl hörten die umstehenden wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde. „Hallo Jaque. Lange nicht gesehen."Nachdem Ashley einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen war, sah man den Sprecher. Es war John. „Halt dich da raus, Geisterjäger!"knurrte der Franzose. „Nein, Werwolf. Du wirst jetzt erst mal verschwinden."Fauchte der blonde Engländer zurück und zeigte seine langen Vampirzähne. „Ich muss mich doch bei den beiden noch revanchieren. Dafür was sie mir auf dem Eiffelturm angetan haben."Knurrte der Werwolf in Menschengestallt. Plötzlich knallte ein Schuss und eine der Frauen hinter Jaque zerfiel zu Staub, es war die braunhaarige, Kelly. Sie verging qualvoll, dann zog John ein mit verschiedenen Symbolen verziertes Kreuz unter seinem Hemd hervor. Es hing an einer dicken silbernen Halskette. „Macht nen Abflug, oder ich benutze mein Kreuz."Drohte der Engländer.

Das Kreuz in seinen Händen begann an den Enden zu Leuchten. „Ich krieg meine Rache, Johnson."Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Werwölfe. „Alles in Ordnung, Ash?"fragte der ältere besorgt und legte Ashley eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mit mir ja, aber ich denk mal das es jetzt ärger gibt."Damit zeigte sie unauffällig auf Tala und die anderen, welche immer noch die Ringe beobachteten. „Ich glaub ich bin den Jungs ein paar Erklärungen Schuldig."Seufzte die dunkelhaarige und drehte sich um.

Auch Boris hatte alles mit großem Interesse verfolgt und verließ nun seinen Platz im Hintergrund. Sein Chef bekam das nicht mit, er war zu stark von seiner Frau abgelenkt. Welche sich mal wieder über primitive Werwölfe aufregte.

„So, ich muss euch das wohl erklären, oder?"als sie das Nicken der drei sah, wäre sie am liebsten tot umgefallen. „Na ja, ihr wist ja das ich als letzten Auftrag die Aufgabe hatte einen Verräter zu eliminieren. Es war Spencer, bevor ich ihn mit meinem Schwert erwischen konnte fiel er nach hinten vom Dach. Da hab ich ihn erst erkannt. Ich war so geschockt das ich abgehauen bin."Berichtete die kleinere leise. „Das ist nicht unbedingt das Verhalten einer Killerin!"sie alle erschraken fürchterlich, als Boris Stimme aufeinmahl hinter ihnen erklang. Plötzlich schien Ian etwas einzufallen. „Ey Leute, war das nicht Spencers Handschrift auf dem Brief?"„Welcher Brief?"fragte Ashley mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, sie wurde aber einfach überhört als Ian in ihr Büro rannte und kurz darauf mit einem vergilbten Umschlag in den Händen zurückkam.

Der kleine wollte den Brief schon aufreißen, als die dunkelhaarige dazwischen ging. „Ian, es gibt so was wie ein Postgeheimnis." „Ich dachte du kannst kein russisch?"gab der frech zurück. „Inzwischen schon, gib her!"und schon war das vergilbte Papier in ihren Händen. „Da stellt sich mir doch eine Frage. Woher, in drei Teufelsnamen, kommt der Brief?"wunderte sich Tala und schaute sich den Umschlag noch mal genauer an. „Der ist vor fünf Jahren abgestempelt worden. Bisweilen machen die Beamten aber große Fehler."Grinste der rothaarige.

„Boris wo bleiben sie, wir wollen gehen!"rief nun eine andere Stimme dazwischen, es war Mrs. Hiwatari. „Einen Moment noch."Gab der große Russe zurück. „Boris, bitte verraten sie mich nicht an Mr. Hiwatari. Ich bin wirklich neutral, aber tot wenn Hiwatari hört wer ich bin. Besser gesagt seine Frau."Als Boris kurz nickte fuhr sie fort. „Und zu deinem Vorwurf, Tala. Das ist ein spezieller Stempel. Der Brief lag fünf Jahre lang in einem Schließfach und wurde an meine alte Adresse in Köln geschickt und von dort nachgesendet. Ich hab Spencer eine Nacht vor seinem Tod erzählt wie mein richtiger Name ist und irgendwie hat er dann meine Adresse rausbekommen."Erklärte die 22jährige. „Und wieso konnten wir nie etwas über dich herausfinden?" schmollte Ian leicht, den es fuchste das er das nicht geschafft hatte. „Ganz einfach, weil ihr nur meinen Spitznamen gekannt habt. Den hatte bislang nur meine Schwester benutzt."

Eigentlich wollten auch die Jungs gern wissen was in dem Brief stand, doch mussten sie wieder mit Hiwatari gehen. Zuvor gab ihnen Ashley aber noch ihre private Telefonnummer.

Bald darauf öffnete sie in ihrem Büro den Brief und las ihn...

_Na ja ich denke ich kann mir die Anrede sparen, soll ja auch ein Abschiedsbrief sein._

Abschiedsbrief? Wofür?

_O.K. ich weis nicht genau wie man so was schreibt, habs ja noch nie gemacht. Gut erst mal hoffe ich das du nicht zu sehr erschrocken bist, das ich auf dem Dach bin. Weist du als ich von deinem Auftrag erfahren hab, habe ich das erstemal in meinem Leben etwas richtig gemacht. Ich habe Kontakt mit der BBA aufgenommen, an diesem Abend war der Verräter nicht mal in der Nähe der Moskwa. Weist du ich hatte sowieso vor zu springen, die Abbey hat mir das einzige genommen das ich noch von meiner Familie hatte, meine kleine Schwester._

Geschockt lies die dunkelhaarige den Brief fallen. Sie war nicht schuld an Spencers Tod? Er wollte sterben? Mit Tränen in den Augen griff sie zu ihrem Telefon. Schnell wählte sie eine Nummer in England.

„_Shadow Castle? Gregory McCoy is Speaking. What can I do for you?"_ erschallte es kurz darauf aus dem Hörer. _„Hello, Gregory. Its me, Ashley. Can I talk to Lady Amélie, please?"_ kurz herrschte Ruhe am anderen Ende der Leitung, Ashley konnte aber hören wie Gregory etwas sagte. _„Yes, one moment, please."_ Dann knackte es kurz in der Leitung und kurz darauf meldete sich die Stimme einer älteren Frau in Deutsch. _„Ashley, weshalb rufst du an?"„Hy Grandma, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kannst du irgendwie herausfinden ob die Seele von einem gewissen Spencer Millowitsch Frieden gefunden hat?"_ fragte die junge Frau aufgeregt. _„Natürlich kann ich das machen. Morgen bekommst du dann die Ergebnisse."_ Erklang es aus dem Hörer. _„Danke, auf wiederhören."„Auf wiederhören."_ Wieder knackte es in der Leitung.

Seufzend lehnte sich Ashley in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Lange konnte sie sich aber nicht ausruhen, sie musste noch eine Modenschau managen und überlegen was sie nachher für ihre gefräßigen Neffen kochen sollte.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Tief unter der Stadt ging es einem dunkelhaarigen Mann nicht besser, auch er war total fertig, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Er war total genervt von vier seiner besten Freunde. „Also gut, wenn ihr euch nicht endlich zusammenreist dann gibt es echt Stress, klar?" fauchte der junge Mann und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Mensch, Rob beruhig dich."Gähnte Johny der auch für diesen Ausbruch mitverantwortlich war, indem er andauernd an Max herumfummelte. Der kleinere war deshalb schon ganz rot im Gesicht. „Wir müssen nun mal den nächsten Einsatz planen und ihr werdet jetzt endlich ZUHÖREN!"O.K. jetzt war Robert sauer. Der Deutsche war ja eigentlich sehr tolerant, aber was zu viel war, war zu viel.

„Herr Jürgens. Da ist gerade eine Nachricht vom New Scotland Yard gekommen. Sie sollen Blade und Ghost nach Amsterdam schicken. Dort gibt es Probleme, Sir!"sagte ein Uniformierter, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Natürlich würde Robert das befehlen, er konnte es ja als Chef der hiesigen BBA, aber momentan war er einfach zu sehr mit seinen Freunden Beschäftigt.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte Robert es endlich geschafft seinen Freunden den Plan zu verklickern. Nun war er auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche. Zwar war es gefährlich aber einen anderen Weg um Ghost und Blade zu erreichen gab es nicht. Er musste zu ihnen in das Haus.

Da er dazu durch die Stadt musste trug Robert einen dunklen Kapuzenpullover. Diese zog er, als er den Laden von John Sinclair betrat, von seinem Kopf. „Guten Tag, John!"meinte er leise, als er neben der Theke stand. Der blonde Engländer war gerade dabei die Tagesabrechnung zu machen. „Hallo Robert. Gut das du gerade jetzt kommst. Ashley müsste mit dem Essen fertig sein." Lächelte der Vampir freundlich und legte einige Geldbündel in einen versteckten Tresor. „Eigentlich habe ich nicht viel Zeit, aber wen Ashley schon gekocht hat..."weiter brauchte er gar nicht zu reden, sondern begleitete den älteren die Treppe hinauf.

„Ash, Robert ist hier."Rief der Engländer schon an der Tür, die zum oberen Stockwerk führte. „Gut."Kam die Antwort aus der Küche. Als Robert in den Wintergarten trat, zog er sich schnell den Pullover über den Kopf, bevor er von den Zwillingen umgerannt wurde. „Nein Jungs!"riefen John und Alina zugleich und zogen die beiden auf die Füße. Robert saß noch etwas benommen auf dem Boden. „Hy Rob."Meinte die mit einem Teller, Essstäbchen und zwei Tetrapack grünem Tee beladene Ashley den, im Licht der untergehenden Sonne rot erscheinenden, Raum betrat.

„Hy Ash. Wie geht's?"fragte der junge Mann als er sich aufrichtete. „Sehr gut. Außer das ich heute Mittag eine Begegnung der dritten Art hatte. Hiwatari war hier, samt Anhang und dann ist auch noch Jaque aufgetaucht."Erzählte die junge Frau im Plauderton. „Oh."Das restliche Abendessen verlief schweigend.

„O.K. Weswegen ich hier bin is eigentlich das ihr nen Auftrag vom Yard habt. Ihr beiden, John und Alina, müsst Morgen früh nach Amsterdam fliegen."Sagte der deutsche nachdem er das Essen beendet hatte. „Ach nö, Mum und Dad wollten mit uns am Wochenende nach Mailand, zu Tante Ashleys Modenschau."Regten sich die Zwillinge auf.

„Jungs geht Fernsehen, aber flott."Ging jetzt Ashley dazwischen und die beiden verschwanden. „Gut dann gehen wir packen. Ash bringst du uns morgen zum Flughafen?"entschied jetzt Alina und verließ nach Ashleys zustimmendem Nicken den Raum.

„Hier ist ja alles sauber nich, Ash?"fragte Robert leise. „Ja, keine Wanzen oder ähnliches."Kam die ebenfalls leise antwort. „Warum haben die beiden sich dann so über die Zwillinge aufgeregt?"bei diesen Worten stand der junge Mann auf und half Ashley dabei den Tisch abzuräumen. „Sie haben Angst, das es jemand durch den Wintergarten beobachten könnte. Immerhin wirst du per Haftbefehl gesucht."Erwiderte die dunkelhaarige, als sie alles in die Küche gebracht hatten.

Dann brachte die Engländerin den jungen Mann nach unten zur Tür des Ladens. „Pass auf dich auf, Rob."„Mach ich!"dann umarmten die beiden sich noch mal und Robert verließ das Gebäude. Und sie bemerkten die lauernden schwarzen Augen nicht, welche sie von einer Dunklen Gasse aus beobachteten. „Ich krieg dich, Robert!"flüsterte die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Inzwischen hatte sich Robert schon wieder auf den Weg zurück ins BBA Headquarter Berlin gemacht. Dieses lag tief unter der Stadt, sie alle sahen das Tageslicht nur selten und wenn dann meistens nur bei Aufträgen. Er war als Chef davon nicht unbedingt betroffen, aber auch er selbst blieb meist in den Katakomben. Für BioVolt war Robert sehr gefährlich, er war praktisch der Kopf der meisten Einsätze hier in Deutschland und damit zum Staatsfeind No.1 geworden.

Gerade hatte er einen der Zahlreichen Eingänge erreicht, verstohlen sah er sich noch mal um und verschwand, als er keine Gefahr entdecken konnte, in die Dunkelheit. Unten angekommen traf er auch gleich auf Tyson, welcher meist mit ihm zusammen kämpfte. „Hallo Tyson." „Wo warst du Rob? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."Meinte der jüngere besorgt. „Ich hab nur Blade und Ghost bescheit gesagt und dort auch noch gut zu Abendgegessen."Beruhigte Robert sein Gegenüber lächelnd. „Mensch Rob du weist das abends schärfere Kontrollen gemacht werden."Kam es eindringlich von dem Japaner.

Kopfschüttelnd zog Robert seinen jungen Freund mit sich, seit einiger Zeit war Tyson eigentlich sein bester Freund geworden. Zwar war der Japaner immer noch ein quirliges Energiebündel, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran. „Tyson, ich denke doch mal das ich schon alt genug bin um das selbst zu entscheiden."

Kurz nach diesem Gespräch lies er sich in seinem Zimmer auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Nachdem er eingeschlafen war kamen die Träume.

_## Eisige Hände strichen über seine Brust, ließen ihn aufstöhnen. Die Hände wanderten immer tiefer, machten ihn fast wahnsinnig. „Bitte!"keuchte der Deutsche. „Was willst du? Was soll ich tun?"fragte die ihm so bekannte Stimme. „Bitte, mach das dieses brennen aufhört."Stöhnte der unten liegende gequält. „Natürlich!"## _

Kurz darauf erwachte Robert schreiend. Keuchend und sich mit den Händen das Gesicht reibend, schaute der junge Mann auf die Digitalanzeige seines Weckers, es war erst kurz nach Mitternacht. _Verdammt ich bin doch schon längst kein Pubertierender Junge mehr_ dachte er als er sich an seinen Traum erinnerte, leider war seine Erregung kein Traum gewesen. Das hieß jetzt erst mal duschen, genau wie jede Nacht. Es war zum verrückt werden _Wieso ausgerechnet der_ fluchte Robert in Gedanken an seinen Partner im Traum. Er müsste echt entweder mit Rüdiger darüber reden wie es sich bei ihm geäußert hatte das er Schwul war, bei diesem Gedanken schauderte es ihn, oder mit Ashley wie er diese Träume vertreiben konnte.

Mit noch nassen Haaren und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften lies sich Robert 15Minuten später wieder in sein Bett fallen. Zum Glück schlief er ohne Bettdecke, sonst hätte er sich sorgen machen müssen, das jemand etwas von seinen Träumen mitbekam.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Ashley keuchte auch wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, es war kurz nach zehn und sie schleppte zusammen mit ihrem Schwager etliche Kisten in ihr Zimmer. „Ich freu mich das du wieder kämpfen wirst." Meinte der blonde Engländer und stellte die schwere Holzkiste neben den anderen fünf ab. „Ich auch, danke fürs helfen John."Bevor ihr Gegenüber antworten konnte hörten sie die lauten Stimmen ihrer Mitbewohner. „Aber Mum, wir wollten Scream noch angucken."Eindeutig René stellten beide fest und gingen in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Was ist, Schatz?"fragte John seine Frau. „Die beiden wollen nicht ins Bett!"stellte die verzweifelt fest. „Jungs wenn ihr Morgen mit nach Mailand wollt, dann geht ihr jetzt ins Bett und morgen in die Schule. Ansonsten rufe ich Rüdiger an, das der auf euch aufpasst."Drohte nun aufeinmahl Ashley und schon waren die beiden in Richtung Treppe verschwunden.

„Ash, wie machst du das nur, das alle immer auf dich hören?"fragte ihre Schwester erstaunt. „Weil ich strenger als du sein kann, Schwesterherz!"sagte die jüngere und verließ den Raum. „Gute Nacht!"rief sie noch über die Schulter und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Nachdem sie den Gruß erwidert hatten verließen auch die beiden das oberste Stockwerk.

Ashley aber dachte noch gar nicht daran schlafen zu gehen. Sie begann die Kisten zu öffnen. In einer waren nur verschiedene Waffenmagazine alle geladen mit geweihten Silberkugeln. In einer anderen befanden verschiedene Klingenwaffen zum werfen, z.B. ein scharf geschliffener Bumerang. Als sie alle Kisten geöffnet hatte, ging Ashley zu einem Bücherregal und bewegte eines der Symbole im oberen rechten Eck. Daraufhin glitt der schwere Schrank einfach zur Seite. Dahinter befand sich kein Raum sondern erst mal eine dunkle Tür. Diese öffnete sich leise. Der Raum dahinter wurde durch einige Kristalle schwach beleuchtet.

Sie brauchte fast eine Stunde um alle Waffen in den Geheimraum zu bringen. Jetzt war der wieder so wie er sein sollte. Nachdem sie den Eingang wieder verschlossen hatte verließ Ashley ihr Zimmer noch einmal, um einen anderen Raum aufzusuchen. John nannte es immer ihre kleine Asservatenkammer, so etwas in der Art war es auch. Hier waren alle schwarzmagischen Gegenstände, die John und Ashley sichergestellt hatten. Unter anderem eine verfluchte Violine, eine Stradivari, einige Bücher und auch Waffen von Dämonen. Dazu gehörten das Schwert des Dämonenhenkers und die Flammenpeitsche des Belphégor. Die gefährlichsten Bücher in ihrem Besitz waren das Buch der grausamen Träume und das Buch der sieben Siegel. John wusste von diesen Büchern nichts, sie waren in einem versteck in der Wand.

Aber diese Sachen interessierten sie momentan nicht, sondern eine unscheinbare kleine schwarze Kiste. Diese nahm sie an sich und verließ den Raum wieder. Die Tür verschloss sie von außen mit einem seltsamen Schlüssel.

Wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, öffnete sie die Kiste und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. In ihr befanden sich eine silberne Halskette, an der ein pechschwarzes Kreuz aus Diamant hing. In diesem war eine dickflüssige Substanz. Diese legte sie sich um den Hals, als das geschah glühte das kleine Diamantkreuz auf.

Schräg lag als nächstes eine silberne Querflöte darin, an ihr war nichts Besonderes zu erkennen. Diese Flöte hängte sie, mithilfe eines Lederbandes an einen schwarzsilbernen Ledergürtel.

In einem schwarzen Beutel waren einige grüngelblich schimmernde Kreidestücke, die magische Kreide. Keine Waffe, aber sehr effektiv bei Schutzzaubern und Bannkreisen.

In einer mit Christlichen Symbolen verzierten Silberschatulle lag ein Dolch in der Form eines Kreuzes. Der Silberdolch selbst war mit denselben Symbolen verziert wie Johns Silberkreuz, dessen Gegenstück er war.

In der Mitte waren die Buchstaben A und J, ein Grund dafür das ALLE weiblichen Mitglieder ihrer Familie ein A am Anfang ihres Vornamens hatten und ihren Nachnamen nie abgaben. Um diese Initialen herum war der Davidsstern und um den wiederum die Zeichen der Sternbilder.

Das Allsehende Auge befand sich am oberen Teil des Griffes. Es war das Auge der Vorsehung, in einem Dreieck vereint, das nach oben weist. Ein Symbol aus dem alten Ägypten, es stand für Frieden und Ausgleich.

Direkt darüber befand sich der Buchstabe M das Zeichen für den Erzengel Michael in gotischer Schrift.

Am oberen Teil der Klinge befand sich das Ankhkreuz ein ägyptisches Zeichen 

das Symbol der immerwährenden Kraft und der Unzerstörbarkeit des Kreuzes.

Rechts befand sich das Symbol AUM eine heilige Silbe aus Indien.

Daneben, also am äußersten Ende, befand sich der Buchstabe R, ebenfalls in gotischer Schrift, für den Erzengel Raphael. 

Unter dem Ankh waren Formeln eingraviert. Sie entstammten der Kabbala und eine der Formeln aktivierte sowohl Kreuz als auch Dolch. Sie hieß:

_Terra pestem teneto - Salus hic maneto_

Das bedeutete soviel wie die Erde soll das Unheil halten - das Heil soll hier bleiben.

Links war das G für Gabriel und das Auge des Horus.

Die letzten Symbole waren das U für Uriel, Alpha, Omega und das Passionskreuz, am unteren Ende.

Alle diese Zeichen bargen eine unglaubliche Macht. Wenn die Formel gerufen wurde, konnte jedes schwarzmagische Wesen vernichtet werden.

Nachdem auch der Dolch am Gürtel verstaut war zog Ashley eine Halskette, deren Anhänger wie ein erstarrter Blutstropfen aussah hervor und legte ihn um ihren Hals.

Was als nächstes folgte war eine weitere Halskette, sie war aus Stahl und sehr dünn, diesmal mit einem Metallanhänger der die hässliche Fratze eines Vampirs zeigte. Auch sie legte sich Ashley um den Hals.

Jetzt befanden sich nur noch ein weiterer Ledergürtel, an dem sieben Dolche befestigt waren, und ein, mit weißem Nebel gefüllter, Würfel.

Früher gehörten die sieben Dolche einmal dem Gott Wischnu. Die Dolche hatten eine dunkle Klinge, die in einem matten grau glänzte. Ihr Griff war von blutroter Farbe. Aufbewahrt wurden sie in eigens für sie angefertigten Schneiden aus Leder.

Als sie endlich damit fertig war, holte Ashley sich ihre Motorradjacke und den Helm, legte sich den Gürtel mit den Dolchen um, lies den Würfel in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer wieder. Diesmal in Richtung Treppe, sie musste zwei Stockwerke unter die Erde um in die Garage zu gelangen.

Sie konnte nur hoffen das sie ihre alten Freunde noch wiederfand. Die junge Frau war nicht unbedingt auf dem neuesten Stand was Neuigkeiten in der Dämonenwelt anging. Deshalb fuhr sie in Richtung Innenstadt, dort hoffte sie auf Lupenex, den sie schon ewig kannte, zu treffen. Der hatte sich, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Sanquinex, gegen BioVolt entschieden. Das wusste sie, den der Werwolf war damals zu ihr gekommen um sich erst mal zu verstecken. Sie hatte ihn für ein paar Wochen bei sich aufgenommen und beschützt.

Sie brauchte fast zwanzig Minuten, obwohl sie eines der schnellsten Fahrzeuge der Welt hatte, um die Innenstadt zu ereichen. Es gab nur zwei Personen auf der Welt die die sogenannten HyperBikes fahren konnten. Dafür wurden nämlich extrem gute Reflexe und eine Cyberbrille gebraucht und wie es der Zufall so wollte, war erstens Ashleys jüngerer Bruder, Rüdiger, der Entwickler dieser Geräte und Robert und sie die einzigen die diese Brillen hatten.

Die Cyberbrillen wurden am Hinterkopf, zwischen den Ohren, angebracht. Sie wurde direkt auf die Außenhirnrinde operiert und von dort aus breiteten sie sich, bei der Aktivierung, über die Ohren und die Augen aus. Solch eine OP war sehr schmerzhaft, zeitaufwändig und lebensgefährlich. Ein Fehlgriff und man war Tot.

Ein HyperBike konnte nicht nur auf Rädern fahren, wie ein normales Motorrad, sondern für gewöhnlich schwebte es gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden. Was es zu einem vielseitig einsetzbaren Gefährt machte.

Ashley sah sich auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund sehr genau um, wieder viel ihr auf wie sehr sich dieser Ort verändert hatte. Hier hielten sich fast ausschließlich drogenabhängige, Obdachlose, Prostituierte oder Straßengangs auf. An einer Straßenecke viel ihr ein Junge auf, er erschien ihr so als könnte er ihr helfen. Als sie den kleineren am Arm packte, erschrak der so das er wohl hingefallen wäre, hätte Ashley ihn nicht festgehalten. „Hey ganz ruhig kleiner. Kennst du Lupenex?"fragte die junge Frau betont gelangweilt. Als sie das schräge Grinsen sah wusste sie das der kleine Geld wollte.

Sich insgeheim darüber ärgernd das sie nie Scheine, die kleiner als 50€ waren, im Geldbeutel hatte zog sie den braunen Schein heraus und gab ihn dem Jungen. „Ich bring dich zu ihm."Grinste der und Ashley folgte ihm in Richtung eines großen, teilweise eingefallenem, Gebäude.

Vor dem Haus angekommen stellte sie das HyperBike ab und aktivierte nun den Computer. „Mensch, Ash. Warum schaltest du mich erst jetzt ein?"erschallte die schmollende Stimme aus dem Bildschirm, am Lenkrad, welche ihrem Drachen BitBeast Dracen gehörte. „Sei nicht sauer. Pass bitte auf das Bike auf, alter!"dann folgte sie dem Jungen.

„Sag dem Chef das ihn so ne Schnalle in Biker Klamotten sprechen will." Flüsterte der Junge zu einem Mädchen das dann auch sofort verschwand. Schnalle? Kleiner du solltest an deiner Ausdrucksweise feilen dachte Ashley während sie wartete. Wenig später wurde sie in einen abgedunkelten Raum geführt, das einzige Licht kam von ein paar Kerzen, die überall im Raum verteilt waren.

„Der Chef kommt gleich."Mit diesen Worten verließ der Junge sie und schloss die Tür. Während sie wartete zog sich Ashley endlich den Helm vom Kopf und befreite damit ihre, zur Abwechslung, geflochtenen Haare. Leise seufzend lies sich die Engländerin in einen der vielen Sessel fallen. „Also, wer bist du und was willst du?"fauchte ein ziemlich genervter 21jähriger Werwolf, ohne aufzusehen. „Hast du schlechte Laune Lupenex?"fragte die dunkelhaarige statt zu an antworten. „ASH!"rief der und viel der älteren um den Hals. „Hey, kleiner nicht so stürmisch. Was sollen den deine Leute von dir denken, Lupenex?"grinste die sitzende und strich dem Jüngeren über den Kopf. „Mir egal! Ich freu mich das du hier bist!"nuschelte der, weil er seinen Kopf an der Schulter der älteren vergraben hatte.

„Du ich muss wissen was es neues gibt, in der Dämonenwelt?"fragte Ash, nachdem der andere sie endlich losgelassen und sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel gesetzt hatte. „Na ja, nicht viel. Nur das es Gerüchte gibt das die Furie Damona Déloqua hier in der Stadt ist. Hm, und das der Vampir den alle als Dracula II kannten, die Seiten gewechselt hat. Dafür wird er von Justin Cavallo gesucht. Mehr gibt's nicht!"als Bekräftigung seiner Worte zuckte Lupenex noch mal mit den Schultern. „Eine Furie also! Das würde das Anschlagen meines Jagdsinnes erklären. Auch wenn sie einen anderen Namen hat."Sprach die junge Frau mehr zu sich selbst.

Dann zückte Ashley ihr Handy um eine Nummer in Köln zu wählen. Nach kurzem Klingel meldete sich am anderen Enden eine Frau. „Ja, wer stört?"„Ich möchte Will sprechen! Wer sind sie?" „Will kann gerade nicht, kleine."„Lass Will in Ruhe Justin, oder ich werde dich Persönlich zur Hölle fahren lassen." Fauchte die Engländerin aufeinmahl. „Woher...? Ah du bist also die kleine Freundin vom Geisterjäger!? Du kannst Sinclair bestellen, das er Morgen Abend, um sieben, zum Flughafen Berlin- Tegel kommen soll. Und er soll den Würfel mitbringen, sonnst ist Will tot."Dann legte die Vampirette auf.

„Justin hat Will!"sagte Ashley mit belegter Stimme und steckte das Handy weg. „Will?"kam es fragend von ihrem Gegenüber. „Will Mallmann alias Dracula II."klärte sie den kleineren auf. „Du kennst ihn? Woher?"„Er ist der beste Freund meines Schwagers, John Sinclair!"die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, es war weit nach fünf Uhr morgens als Ashley ihr Bike wieder in die Garage brachte.

Justin Cavallo. Die Herkunft dieser Vampirette, die man auch ‚Die blonde Bestie' nannte, lag noch im Dunkeln. Sie liebt es, enge schwarze Lederkleidung zu tragen und hat eine erotische Ausstrahlung, der sich kaum ein Mann entziehen kann. Wenn sie nicht gerade auf der Erde für Unheil sorgt, lebt sie in der Felsenburg, der ‚Hauptstadt' der Vampirwelt. Sie war aber eine Vampirette der Sonnenresistenten Generation.

Die Vampirwelt war ein furchtbarer Ort. Ashley hatte mal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen diesen Ort kennen zulernen. Ein Land das größten Teils aus schwarzer Erde bestand, die Luft war erfüllt von dem Geruch nach Moder, altem Blut und Verwesung. Sie war gemeinsam mit John einmal dort gelandet, als sie mit zwölf Jahren den dunklen Gral bekam.

Schon beim nach oben gehen beschloss sie John nichts zu sagen. Er würde genug in Amsterdam zu tun haben. Sie schaffte es gerade noch nach oben zu verschwinden, bevor ihre Schwester wach wurde. Die beiden müssten um halb sieben am Flughafen sein. Danach würde Ashley die Zwillinge holen und in die Schule bringen.

**°°°°°°°°°°°**

„Ash, zur Abwechslung darfst du mal meinen Rover fahren. Mir ist es zu gefährlich wenn du die Jungs im F50 oder im Aston Martin fährst. Und dein Land Rover ist ja in der Werkstatt."Es war jetzt viertel vor sechs und John wollte das nicht während der Fahrt besprechen, dazu sah die kleinere zu müde aus. „Schon klar John."Dann fuhren sie los.

Am Flughafen angekommen stiegen sie zwar alle drei aus, aber Ashley umarmte die beiden nur noch einmal und verschwand dann in Johns silbergrauem Rover.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Genau wie John es ihr gesagt hatte brachte Ashley die Zwillinge eine halbe Stunde später zur Schule. „Gut Jungs ich hol euch heute Mittag ab, dann packt ihr eure Sachen, danach bring ich euch zum Flughafen, Mariah wird auf euch aufpassen und heute Abend komme ich dann nach." Erklärte sie den beiden und stieg dann wieder ein. Bevor sie startete vibrierte aufeinmahl ihr Handy, sie hatte eine SMS bekommen.

_Liebe Ashley, _

_Mutter hat mich gebeten dir zu schreiben, da sie dich nicht erreicht hat. Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist: Ja die Seele des Jungen hat Frieden gefunden_

Als sie das las wäre Ashley am liebsten im Kreis gesprungen, um ihrer Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Als sie heute Morgen das Atelier betrat wusste sie schon das etwas schief gehen würde. Ob sich dieses Gefühl auf den Abend bezog wusste die dunkelhaarige nicht. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden zu dem Treffen zu gehen, aber nicht allein. „Miss Johnson, wegen Morgen, also die Mädchen kommen in einer Stunde zur letzten Besprechung."„Ah, gut Mariah. Sie haben hoffentlich daran gedacht das sie heute Mittag meine Neffen und die Mädchen begleiten? Ich komme dann gegen Abend nach."Bevor die Chinesin antworten konnte war Ashley auch schon in ihrem Büro verschwunden.

Dort wählte sie eine ca. 15stellige Telefonnummer °(irgendwie telefoniert Ash ziemlich oft)°. „Stahl?"„Harry? Ich bin es Ash. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kannst du nach Berlin kommen?" „Ash? Klar kann ich, aber worum geht's. Ist etwas mit John?" „Nein, aber mit Will. Justin hat ihn und John ist in Amsterdam." Das John es noch nicht mal wusste, das Will in Gefahr war, verschwieg sie lieber, sonnst würde sie wieder einen Vortrag gehalten bekommen. „Gut dann komm ich!"„Ich schick dir den Flieger, dann kannst du in zwei Stunden da sein."„O.K. Tschau." „Tschau."Dann legte sie auf, um kurz darauf am Flughafen anzurufen. Dort wies sie ihren Piloten an mit dem Senkrechtstarter, welcher auf der Technik des HyperBikes beruhte, Harry Stahl abzuholen. Der sogenannte Eagle Zero war doppelt so schnell wie eine Concorde, aber als Linienflugzeug viel zu teuer.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Eine Stunde später saß sie zusammen mit 20 jungen Männern und Frauen im Konferenzraum. An der Magnetwand hingen die Zeichnungen der neuen Streetwear und der neuen Herbst-Winter Kollektion. „Gut Leute ich möchte das Morgen alles glatt läuft, also seit bitte vorsichtig. Ich will keine stürze oder Skandale. Ich will auch nicht das ihr euch von den Supermodels dumm anmachen last." Der letzt Satz bezog sich darauf das ihre Models keine der, sogenannten, Supermodels waren. Ashley hatte sie mal gecastet und dabei darauf geachtet das an den Mädchen wenigstens etwas dran war. Sie wollte kein Model bei dem man(n) die Knochen sah. Ihr Schwager bestätigte ihr das ja auch, Gebeine waren einfach nicht erotisch und das vertrat sie mit allen mitteln.

Es gab nur wenige Supermodels die sie für ihre Modeschauen angagierte, z.B. Heidi Klum. Sie wollte ihre Models All Natural und nicht vollgepumpt mit Silikon. Sie brauchten fast zwei Stunden bis alle Kleidungstücke verteilt waren.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Als Ashley gegen halb elf ihr Büro betrat, wartete dort schon ein großgewachsener, breitschultriger und grauhaariger Mann. „Hallo Harry, wie geht's?"begrüßte sie den Deutschen fröhlich. „Hy Ash, danke gut und selbst?"Harry hatte ein freundliches lächeln aufgelegt, etwas seltenes in dieser von BioVolt kontrollierten Welt. „Ebenfalls, alter. Zum Grund deines Hier seins. Justin will das John ihr heute Abend, um sieben, am Flughafen den Würfel der Unheils übergibt. John ist aber in Amsterdam und deshalb werde ich gehen. Du sollst mir Rückendeckung geben."Während sie das sagte setzte sich Ashley wieder hinter den Schreibtisch, legte die langen schmalen Finger an den Spitzen zusammen, wie sie es immer tat und schlug die langen Beine übereinander. Ashley war eigentlich im Großen und Ganzen mit sehr langen Gliedmaßen ausgestattet. Dadurch wirkte sie etwas zerbrechlich, war aber mir äußerst kräftigen Muskeln ausgestattet.

„Natürlich mach ich das, aber ich dachte du kämpfst nicht mehr?"fragte der ältere und lehnte sich ein Stück weiter nach hinten. „Doch ich tue es wieder und ich werde Justin zur Hölle fahren lassen."Dies war eine richtige Kampfansage und sie war so entschlossen gewesen das Harry keine Zweifel hatte das sie ernst gemeint war.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Es war jetzt schon viertel vor sieben und Ashley wartete immer noch vor dem Hauptgebäude des Flughafens. Harry würde etwas abseits warten. Der Tag war zum Glück ruhig verlaufen. Die Zwillinge waren schon seit Stunden in Mailand, Ashley hatte ihren Mitarbeitern einfach den Rest des Tages freigegeben und hatte zusammen mit Harry den Laden von John geschmissen. Dort traf man immer interessante Menschen. Abergläubische, echte Hexen, solche die sich für welche hielten und teilweise sogar Werwölfe und Vampire. Bei denen achteten die beiden besonders auf die gekauften Sachen.

„Wo ist Sinclair?"fauchte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme, direkt an ihrem Ohr und riss Ashley aus ihren Gedanken.

„John ist in Amsterdam. Du musst wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen, Justin Cavallo. Ich habe den Würfel des Unheils! Wo ist Will?"mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu der blonden Frau um und schaute sie feindselig an. „Komm mit."Sagte die Vampirette und führte Ashley zu einem Auto, welches die beiden direkt zu den Rollfeldern brachte. Auf diesem stand nur eine Privatmaschine, sie schien startbereit zu sein. An einem der Fahrwerke war eine Person zuerkennen, Will Mallmann. Ohnmächtig und gefesselt hing er da und wurde von zwei lebenden Schränken bewacht. „WILL!"rief die dunkelhaarige und wollte schon auf den Mann mit der Glatze zurennen, als Justin sie aufhielt. „Gib mir den Würfel, dann kannst du ihn haben, ansonsten lasse ich ihn pfählen."Knurrte die Frau und hielt die jüngere am Arm fest.

Urplötzlich hatte die Engländerin eine Waffe gezogen und sie direkt auf Justins Herzen positioniert. „Eher sie machen Will los und ich lass dich am leben."Flüsterte nun die jüngere. Aufeinmahl krachten zwei Schüsse durch die Abenddämmerung. Getroffen gingen die beiden Schränke zu Boden und zerfielen dort.

„Meinst du ich komme allein hierher, blonde Bestie?"bewusste gelangweilt hatte sie die dunkelhaarige gesprochen, um damit ihre Überlegenheit zu zeigen. „Glaubst du ich würde so einen Fehler begehen?" flüsterte die Untote und lachte. „Ashley Achtung, hinter dir." Aus Reflex wand sich die gerufene der größeren Gefahr zu, diese bestand aus einer Frau mit geschuppten Flügeln und einem hässlichen Gesicht, einer Furie. Da zeigte sich mal wieder Murphys Gesetz: „Erwarte das Schlimmste und es kommt schlimmer!"sie hatte mit einigen Vampiren gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Furie.

°°_Moment mal_°° „Harry, pass auf das ist Damona!"brüllte Ashley in die Richtung in der sie den anderen vermutete, dabei hörte sich ihr Stimme eigenartig verzerrt an, dann spürte sie wie die Vampirette ihrem Hals gefährlich nahe kam. Sie lies einfach ihren Arm nach hinten schnellen, woraufhin die getroffene einige Yards nach hinten flog und dort erst mal liegen blieb. °°_Das is das Flugzeug von Hiwatari. Och nö_°° dachte Ashley, während sie auf das Fahrwerk zusprintete. In dieser Zeit lenkte Harry die Furie ab, indem er auf sie schoss.

Will war mit starken Ketten gefesselt, diese durchtrennte die Engländerin mithilfe eines der sieben Dolche. „Will komm schon. Wir müssen weg."Mit diesen Worten zog sie den noch halb Ohnmächtigen auf die Beine. Dann zog sie ihn in Richtung des Wagens, mit dem Justin sie hergebracht hatte. Schnell verfrachtete sie ihn auf den Beifahrersitz und ging wieder auf die blonde Vampirette zu.

Die begann sich gerade wieder zu regen. „Fahr zur Hölle Miststück!"fauchte die junge Frau und schoss. Dann ging alles sehr schnell, bevor die Furie reagieren konnte, rannte auch Harry auf den Wagen zu. Hechtete zum Lenkrad und das Mädchen stieg hinten ein. Durch das mehr als schlechte Licht konnte die Furie nur Schatten erkennen.

Sie war noch allein hier, aber bald würden Mr. Hiwatari und seine Leute kommen. Deshalb verwandelte sich Rebekka schnell zurück. Dieses Mädchen hatte sie erkannt, wusste das sie Damona war, aber woher...

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die drei ein anderes Rollfeld erreicht. Auf dem Stand der Senkrechtstarter Eagle Zero, Ashleys Flugzeug. „Kommt Männer ich lass euch am Flughafen Frankfurt raus dann könnt ihr euch ausruhen."Meinte die jüngere und zog die beiden Männer in den Senkrechtstarter.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Wer die Infos zu den unbekannten Personen will muss mir einfach ne Mail schreiben dann schicke ich sie euch.

1 Hey meine Schwester hat das echt schon mal geschafft. Das Wasser hat solange gekocht bis es verdampft

war und dann ist der Plastikgriff vom Deckel geschmolzen.

2 keine Panik Leute die kriegt Kai nicht wirklich.


	2. Wiedererwachen

Titel: La Morte: der schöne Tod

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: oder fenriswolf2001yahoo.de

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: death, dark, lime

Kommentar: Nichts gehört mir. Außer Ashley Johnson. John Sinclair und seine Leute gehören Jason Dark.

Inhalt: siehe erster Teil.

Pairing: Johny x Max, Enrique x Oliver, ......

„_sprechen"_

_denken alle anderen_

_Ashley_

_Robert_

_## Träume, Erinnerungen, etc.##_

_Kommentare, Hinweise, Erklärungen, etc._

****

Für Robert und seine Leute war der Tag nicht ganz so Ruhig verlaufen. Sie hatten alles für einen Auftrag vorbereiten müssen. Etwas außerhalb von Berlin lag eine Waffenfabrik, diese wollte die BBA vernichtet sehen.

Deshalb war das Team um Robert jetzt auf dem Gelände. Max blieb hinter ihnen zurück, um seinen Freunden den Rücken frei zu halten. Das Team bestand außerdem noch aus Enrique, Tyson, Lee, Ray, Johny und natürlich Robert. Er war auch derjenige der vorausging. Der große deutsche hatte ein sehr gutes Gespür was Gefahr anging, er roch sie förmlich. Deshalb bemerkte er auch als erster die drei Wachen. Mithilfe von Rays Tigerkrallen und Tysons Katana war diese Problem aber schnell und, vor allen Dingen, leise aus der Welt geschafft.

Sie mussten soweit wie möglich in das innere der Fabrik, um dort eine magische Bombe zu zünden. Bevor die hochging hatten die sechs gerade mal eine Minute um wegzukommen, Robert meinte immer: Knapp aber machbar. Solche magischen Bomben hatten eine unglaubliche Sprengkraft. Wenn man zu nahe an der Explosion war, blieb von einem nicht mal mehr Staub/Asche übrig.

****

Inzwischen hatte Ashley ihre Freunde am Frankfurter Flughafen abgesetzt, nun war sie auf dem Weg nach Mailand.

****

Am Flughafen angekommen fuhr Ashley gleich in Richtung der Messehalle. Dort liefen noch die Proben für die Modenschau, am nächsten Tag. Sie lieferte immer eine riesige Show, auch dieses mal würde es so sein.

Als Ashley vor der Messehalle ausstieg, wurde sie sofort von einem Blitzlichtgewitter empfangen. Oh wie ich diese Typen hasse fauchte die dunkelhaarige in Gedanken. Ohne auf irgendwelche Fragen zu antworten schob sie sich durch die Masse an Reportern. Am Eingang wurde sie gleich von zwei Bodyguards empfangen, einer von ihnen war Gary, von den White Tigers. Er arbeitete, genau wie Mariah, für Ashley, damit die BBA auch Verbindungen nach Außen hatte.

Gary begleitete die Engländerin auch in das Gebäude, während sein Kollege die Tür versperrte. „Ashley?"„Hm?"die Angesprochene war ziemlich in ihre Aufzeichnungen vertieft, sodass Gary es gar nicht weiter versuchte mit ihr zu reden. Mariah war ja auch noch da um mit der Chefin zu reden.

Auf dem Laufsteg war immer noch sehr viel los. Die jungen Männer und Frauen schienen aber schon total K.O. zu sein und genervt. Das aber von den Zwillingen, die inzwischen wohl gefesselt worden waren. „Hy." Murmelte die Engländerin und setzte sich neben ihre Assistentin. „Guten Abend, Miss Johnson. Bis jetzt hat alles gut geklappt, das ist jetzt der letzte Durchgang."Lächelte die Pinkhaarige, froh darüber das alles geklappt hatte.

„Sehr gut, Mariah."Bei diesen Worten hielt sie sich eine Hand an den Kopf, als hätte sie Schmerzen. „Miss Johnson, was ist mit ihnen?"fragte nun Gary und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen."Stöhnte die ältere und schloss die Augen. „Miss Johnson, soll ich ihnen etwas bringen?"Mariah war nervös und wollte ihrer Chefin helfen. „Nein, nein. Es geht scho..."bevor die dunkelhaarige ihren Satz beenden konnte fiel sie einfach vom Stuhl und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Sofort waren alle Anwesenden in heller Aufregung, schnell war auch der Notarzt gerufen und die Engländerin in Richtung Krankenhaus gebracht. Ihre Neffen begleiteten Sie.

## _Überall war Dunkelheit. Es war als würde Ashley im Nichts schweben. Doch aufeinmahl durchbrach ein rotes Licht die Finsternis, auch die Stille wurde durch laute Hufschläge gestört. Auch die Umgebung veränderte sich, alles wirkte wie ein Fabrikgebäude. _

„_Los, beeilt euch! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"erschrocken drehte sich Ashley um und erkannte Robert. Der Deutsche rannte zusammen mit einigen anderen direkt auf sie zu, aber er schien sie nicht zu sehen und rannte durch sie hindurch. Da erst bemerkte sie das sie nur als Geist/Astralkörper anwesend war. Sie drehte sich wieder um und folgte ihnen mit ihren Blicken._

_Sie konnte das Keuchen der jungen Männer hören. Das Hufgetrappel wurde wieder lauter und aufeinmahl preschten vier pechschwarze Pferde an ihr vorbei und durch sie hindurch. Auf diesen saßen Reiter in schwarzen Rüstungen. Geschockt erkannte sie das es sich um die vier Horror Reiter, auch genannt die Reiter der Apokalypse, handelte. _

„_Terra pestem teneto - Salus hic maneto!" die Worte kamen Ashley schon automatisch über die Lippen und lösten, trotz das sie nicht wirklich anwesend war, ein Inferno aus. Das heilige Licht schien den gesamten Gang auszufüllen und zwang die Reiter zur Flucht. Die Flüchtenden schienen zwar zu bemerken das die Reiter verschwunden waren, aber sie rannten immer noch als sei der Teufel hinter ihnen her. Dann hatte sie das Gefühl ewig zu fallen, sie wurde zurückgerissen in ihren Körper und..._ ##

...erwachte! Geschockt blickte sich die dunkelhaarige in dem schneeweißen Raum um. „Miss Johnson, ein Glück sie sind wach!"rief Mariah erleichtert aus.

****

„Los, beeilt euch! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"Robert und sein Team rannten wirklich sehr schnell, der Grund war das sie gerade die Bombe aktiviert hatten. Als sie den Hufschlag vernahmen, dachten alle sechs sie hätten einen Hörschaden. Robert war aber der einzige der die leisen Worte hörte und das Licht sah.

Die anderen waren ziemlich erschrocken, als sie die Reiter sahen. Sie hatten Skeletthände und Knochenschädel, doch aufeinmahl waren sie verschwunden. Trotzdem rannten die jungen Männer weiter sie mussten schnell außerhalb der ersten Explosionen kommen. Als sie fast den Ausgang erreicht hatten, hörten sie das laute knallen.

Schnell begab sich das Team außerhalb der Gefahrenzone. Sie keuchten immer noch heftig. „Verdammt, Robert was waren das für Typen?" „Tja Lee, das war AEBA, die vier Apokalyptischen Reiter, sie dienen den vier Erzdämonen."Keuchte der Anführer und öffnete den Geheimgang.

****

Am nächsten Tag hatte Ashley, kaum das sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, in Deutschland angerufen und gefragt wie es Robert geht. Dazu hatte sie eine Geheimnummer benutzt, welche sie eigentlich gar nicht kennen durfte, sondern sie sich einfach von ihrem Bruder Rüdiger geholt hatte. Natürlich war man dort ziemlich überrascht, verbannt sie dann aber schnell weiter. Sie telefonierte fast eine halbe Stunde mit dem jungen Mann, dieser bedankte sich auch für die Hilfe.

Zwei Stunden später war Ashley schon wieder unterwegs in die Messehalle. Dort wurde sie auch schon wieder von den Reportern erwartet, die waren total Sensationsgeil, wegen Ashleys Ohnmachtsanfall. Das würde wieder tolle Gerüchte geben, z.B. das sie Magersüchtig und deshalb umgefallen war, die Reporter hatten da immer sehr tolle Einfälle.

Diesmal öffnete Gary die Tür der Limousine und hielt die Reporter fern. „Gehen sie bitte aus dem Weg!"mit diesen Worten bahnte er seiner Chefin und deren Neffen einen Weg durch Menge. Dazu brauchte er auch einiges an Körperkraft, die er natürlich hatte.

„Ich hasse diese Meute!"knurrte die dunkelhaarige und nahm ihre

(Chanel-) Sonnenbrille ab. Sie begann sehr schnell in ihrer Aktentasche nach irgendwas zu suchen. Das gesuchte Brillenetuie war auch ebenso schnell gefunden und wieder verschwunden.

****

Ashley hatte den ganzen Tag mit Vorbereitungen verbracht. Das Problem war am Tag zuvor waren drei der männlichen Models gestürzt, also war wieder ein Anruf in Deutschland nötig gewesen. Sie hatte Tyson gebeten einzuspringen, der kleine Japaner wurde zum Glück noch nicht gesucht. Den zweiten Ersatzmann hatte sie sich aus England geholt, Johnny Conolly. Geisterjäger in Ausbildung, Patenkind ihres Schwagers und gutaussehend noch dazu. Model Nummer drei war ihr jüngerer Bruder Rüdiger.

Die drei standen jetzt vor ihr und bekamen die letzten Instruktionen. „O.K. Jungs, ihr wisst jetzt den genauen Ablauf, macht keine Fehler!"schärfte die Engländerin ihnen, in ihrem unverkennbaren Akzent, ein. „Ash, take it easy! Wir schaffen das schon. Bei Tyson reicht es doch schon wenn er einfach lächelt, Johnny muss einfach kurz mit den Hüften wackeln und ich..." „...Du musst in erster Linie die Klappe halten, Rüdiger!" fauchte Ashley ihren Bruder an.

Das Problem bei ihrem Gegenüber war weis Gott nicht das er Schwul war. Aber Ashley würde ihn trotzdem eher zu den Damen Models zählen. Ihr jüngerer Bruder war einfach...Tuntig, das ist das richtige Wort.

Bei den Kommentaren des schwarzhaarigen hatten sämtliche umstehende ein lachen unterdrücken müssen. Wobei er ja Recht hatte, Tyson und Johnny waren fast ZU hübsch für Männer und Rüdiger sah sowieso immer aus als wollte er zu nem Schönheitswettbewerb. Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren drehte sich die 22jährige um und verließ die drei.

****

In Amsterdam war derweil die Hölle los. Der Grund für diese waren mindestens fünf Grachtenteufel und ein paar Zombies. Deshalb hatte Sir James Powell, seines Zeichens Superintendent beim New Scotland Yard, auch wenn dieses nur noch im Untergrund existierte, das gesamte Sinclair- Team verständigt. Dieses bestand aus:

_**John Sinclair **_

**Beruf: Geisterjäger**

**Titel: Oberkommissar bei Scottland Yard **

**_Bill Conolly_ **

**Beruf: Reporter**

**Titel: -**

**Verheiratet: mit Sheila Hopkins **

_**Sheila Conolly**_

**Beruf: Computerspezialistin**

**Titel: Tochter von Gerald Hopkins**

**Verheiratet: mit Bill Conolly **

_**Suko**_

**Beruf: Mitarbeiter des Scottland Yard**

**Titel: Inspektor**

**Verheiratet: mit Shao**

**_Shao _**

**Beruf: Tochter eines Bestattungsunternehmers in Honkong**

**Titel: -**

**Verheiratet: mit Suko **

**_Jane Collins _**

**Beruf: Privatdetektivin/Hexe**

**Titel: **

**Verheiratet: -**

_**Will Mallmann **_

**Beruf: Mitarbeiter beim BKA in Deutschland/Vampir**

**Titel: Kommissar**

**Verheiratet: mit Karin Becker verstorben**

Durch Anwesenheit glänzte natürlich Will Mallmann, aber es wusste ja keiner von der Sache mit Justin. Gegen Grachtenteufel zu kämpfen war eine widerliche Aufgabe. Diese Dämonenrasse sah aus, und roch auch so, wie ein riesiger, vermoderter Schlammhaufen. Die Zombies waren ihre Diener und sahen alle wie Wasserleichen aus.

Es war schwierig diese Wesen zu vernichten, man musste den finden der sie beschworen hatte. Dieser war meist auch ein Zombie und musste getötet werden. Dadurch wurden die Grachtenteufel wieder zurück geschickt, in die Hölle.

Das Problem für Alina war Jane Collins, sie war die Ex- Freundin von John und machte sich manchmal immer noch an den Geisterjäger ran. Deshalb fauchte sie die blonde immer gleich an.

„DA VORNE!"brüllte nun aufeinmahl Bill und zeigte auf eine Gruppe von Untoten. Unter ihnen befand sich auch der der die Dämonen heraufbeschworen hatte. Schnell hatten alle ihre Pistolen gezogen, zum Glück war es dunkel. Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später waren die Zombies vernichtet und dann vernahmen sie fünf unmenschliche Schreie aus der Umgebung.

****

Grachten: Wasserstraßen von Amsterdam.

****

Inzwischen war es später am Abend in Mailand und die Modenschau war in vollem Gange. Ashley stand hinter einem Vorhang und schaute nach draußen, gerade hatte sie etwas entdeckt das ihr große Sorgen machte. Hiwatari war überraschend aufgetaucht und sie hoffte das Tyson nichts passierte. Der kleine wurde zwar nicht gesucht, Kai Hiwatari kannte ihn aber.

Die drei jüngeren wären die nächsten und deshalb nahm sie Tyson kurz zur Seite. „Ty- kun, erschrick nicht wenn du rausgehst. Hiwatari ist im Publikum!"flüsterte die ältere nach seinem Nicken verließ er die Engländerin.

****

Tyson hatte noch mal Glück gehabt, Kai schien zu beschäftigt zu sein. Damit Rebekka im Zaum zu halten, die wollte ihn die ganze Zeit über küssen und befummeln. Das schien der Russe nicht leiden zu können und wehrte sich entsprechend.

„Ich frage mich wie lange es noch dauert bis er sie in den Wind schießt?" „Ich auch. Hy Teresa."Teresa Déloqua war mit Johnny aus England gekommen. Sie war Rebekkas Zwillingsschwester, aber Rebekka war nicht Rebekka, sondern Damona Déloqua. „Was meinst du, heiratet er sie freiwillig?"fragte die schwarzhaarige, Ashley. „Nein, eher nicht. Ich hab mich mal umgehört, anscheinend steht Kai eher auf Männer/Jungen."Erzählte die größere, als die beiden auf dem Weg in Richtung Auto waren.

Dort erwarteten sie auch schon Johnny, Mariah, Gary, Tyson, Rüdiger und die Zwillinge. „Was machen wir jetzt, Tante Ash?"nuschelte ein ganz verschlafener René. „Wir bringen euch ins Hotel. Mariah und Gary werden auf euch Aufpassen."Mit diesen Worten streichelte sie den beiden halb Werwölfen über die Köpfe.

****

Nachdem die fünf das Hotel wieder verlassen hatten, waren sie in Richtung eines Nobelrestaurants gefahren. Dort, so wusste es Ashley, würde Hiwatari zu Abendessen und sie wollte sich dann um Damona kümmern. „Was hast du den jetzt vor, Ash?"fragte Teresa, die auf dem Beifahrersitz des Aston Martins saß. „Ich möchte dich zuerst einmal gegen Rebekka/Damona austauschen. Damona werde ich bannen. Dann werde ich Luthielle vernichten."Erklärte Ashley ruhig.

****

Einige Meter vor dem Restaurant ließ Ashley, Rüdiger und Tyson aussteigen. Dann wies sie die beiden an sich um die Wachmänner zu kümmern. Sie sollten die beiden ablenken, außer Gefecht setzten und dann ihre Plätze einnehmen. So das Ashley, Johnny und Teresa ungestört in das Gebäude konnten.

Kurze Zeit später zerrte Ashley die beiden anderen in die Damen Toilette, das war Johnny natürlich oberpeinlich, ergo er hatte einen scharlachroten Kopf bekommen. Die beiden Frauen interessierte das aber gar nicht, die hatten andere Probleme. „Wie bekommen wir Damona jetzt hierher?"überlegte die dunkelhaarige Ashley laut. „Meine Schwester ist sehr eitel. Sie wird früher oder später sowieso hier auftauchen."Und wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Holztür.

Bevor die Furie reagieren konnte hatte sich Ashley schon auf sie gestürzt und zu Boden gedrückt, Johnny hingegen hatte ihr den Mund zu gehalten. „Hier zieh das an."Mit diesen Worten zog sie der unten liegenden das schwarze Abendkleid aus, das ließ Johnny wieder das Blut in den Kopf schießen. „Ash!"wimmerte der kleinere nur, die beachtete ihn aber nicht, sondern fesselte Damona.

****

Schnell und leise hatte Teresa, im Kleid ihrer Schwester, den Saal betreten. Schnell setzte sie sich auf den freien Platz neben Kai. Schweigend begann sie auch zu essen.

****

„_Exul in gemma in sempiternus."_rief Ashley und hielt einen schwarzen Edelstein vor Damonas Gesicht. Diese glühte auf und verschwand in dem ebenfalls glühenden Kristall. In ihrem Gesicht sah man das sie am liebsten geschrieen hätte, es durch den Knebel aber nicht konnte.

Als sich der Körper der Furie vollständig aufgelöst hatte schleppte Ashley ihren braunhaarigen Begleiter in Richtung Speisesaal. „Ash, was hast du vor?"stotterte der kleinere. „Warte kurz, ich muss nachdenken."Als ihr eingefallen war, was sie sagen musste, stieß sie den anderen Engländer zur Seite und sagte: **_„Dans les obscurité, les Serment j´ai jurer, à protéger cela lumière, jusque dans tous éternité.1"_** kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, lösten sich ihre Kleider auf d sie wurde von einem hellen Licht umhüllt. An ihren Unterarmen erschienen silberne Armschnallen. Ihre Beine wurden von hohen Schaftstiefeln aus Leder bedeckt. Um ihre Brust schlang sich eine Art schwarzes Tuch, dann erschien auch eine, bis zu den Knien aufgeschnittene, schwarze Hose. Um ihre Hüften legten sich zwei Blutrote Gürtel und ein silberschwarzer Umhang erschien um ihre Schultern. Zuletzt wurde die obere Hälfte ihres Gesichtes von einer schwarzen Maske verdeckt.

„Wow, geile Aufmachung!"grinste Johnny und beobachtete wie sein Gegenüber den kreuzartigen Verschluss öffnete und der Umhang sich in Nichts auflöste. „Johnny, komm!"fauchte die ältere und zog ihr silbernes Katana. Dann gingen sie ebenfalls in Richtung des großen Speisesaals.

****

Teresa spürte das kurze aufflammen der weißen Magie, aber sie war nicht die einzige, Voltaire, Kai und Luthielle spürten es ebenso. „Großvater, was war das?"Kai, der diese Art der Magie nicht kannte, war sehr erschrocken über diese kurze Intensität.

„Die korrekte Fragestellung ist, WER WAR DAS!"kam es aufeinmahl von der Tür. Sofort drehten sich alle in diese Richtung. „Wer bist du?"knurrte Tala und zog seine Waffe, da fiel Ashley auch ein das Tala sie nie in ihrer Verwandelten Form gesehen hatte, keiner von ihnen hatte das. Deshalb gab sie Johnny ein Zeichen das er sich verstecken sollte.

„I am the death!"mit diesen Worten setzte die dunkelhaarige ein wölfisches Grinsen auf und ging auf den rothaarigen zu. Der wollte gerade schießen, bevor das aber geschehen konnte schlug Ashley mit dem Katana zu. Ohne ihrem Gegenüber auch nur einen Kratzer zu verpassen fegte sie die Waffe ans andere Ende des Saales.

Dann lies sie sich fallen um Brians Faust zu entgehen. Dieser erwischte daraufhin Tala und fiel über, die am Boden kniende, Ashley. Dadurch stürzten beide Russen zu Boden, kurz darauf krallte sich Ian von hinten an den Rücken der Engländerin. Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem gefährlichen knurren, dann schleuderte sie den kleineren zu Boden.

Mrs. Hiwatari war schnell zu der vermeintlichen Rebekka geeilt, als sie gesehen hatte wie spielend die schwarzgekleidete mit den Leibwächtern fertig wurde. „Schnell wir müssen hier weg!"fauchte die ältere und zog an der schwarzhaarigen. „Nein Luthielle."Mit diesen Worten packte Teresa ihr Gegenüber und warf sie in Richtung Ashley. „La Morte, hier!"brüllte sie dann durch den Saal und packte ihrerseits Kai, um ihn mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Hy, Luthielle Déloqua."Grinste die dunkelhaarige noch und schlug dann zu. Der Kopf der älteren rollte sauber abgetrennt vor Voltaires Füße, der Körper aber ging vor den Füßen Ashleys nieder. Diese nahm nun ihren Dolch zur Hand und vernichtete mit ihm den Torso, dieser verging in einem grellen Lichtblitz.

„Nun alter Mann. Wenn ihr nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden wollt. Dann werdet ihr uns in Ruhe lassen."Mit einer Handbewegung wies sie Teresa an den Raum zu verlassen. Die dunkelhaarige wollte es ihr gerade gleichtun, als sie einen Schatten im Augenwinkel bemerkte. Sofort war ihr klar das es sich um Boris handeln musste.

Der große Russe hatte sie schon fast erreicht, als sich die Engländerin erneut fallen lies und, mit einem gekonnten Schlag, ihren Gegner von den Beinen holte. Der ältere ging schwer zu Boden und blieb liegen. In Windeseile verließ Ashley daraufhin den Saal.

****

Rüdiger und Tyson hatten wie befohlen gehandelt. Während Tyson die Wachmänner mit Hilfe seines Blades ablenkte, schlug Rüdiger sie nieder. Bevor die anderen kamen zogen sie die Uniformen der beiden an und postierten sich wieder vor der Tür.

Zum Glück hatte keiner den Tausch bemerkt. So das die beiden erst wieder etwas zu tun hatten als die anderen an ihnen vorbeirannten. Johnny schnappte sich den Aston Martin, da er der einzige war den niemand gesehen hatte, dann fuhr er zum Hotel zurück.

Tyson und Rüdiger hingegen taten so als verfolgten sie die beiden flüchtenden Frauen. Einige Straßen weiter entledigten sie sich dann den Uniformen und gingen, gemeinsam mit den beiden jungen Frauen, zu Fuß zurück. Natürlich hatte Ashley sich zuvor noch zurückverwandelt.

****

Wegen der Sache vom Vorabend flogen Ashley und alle anderen schon am nächsten Morgen zurück. Auch dieser Flug dauerte nur zwei Stunden, sodass Ashley und die Zwillinge einfach nach Amsterdam flogen. Da sie ihre Schwester auf dem Handy erreicht hatte, wartete diese, zusammen mit dem Sinclair- Team, schon am Rollfeld.

„Wie war es, Alina?"fragte die jüngere auch sofort nachdem sie eingestiegen waren. „Eklig!"fauchte die und verzog sich mit ihrem Mann in den hinteren Bereich des Senkrechtstarters. Die beiden halb Werwölfe bedachten die anderen Personen nur mit argwöhnischen Blicken und folgten dann ihren Eltern.

Ashley dagegen setzte sich zu Tyson, Johnny, Rüdiger und Teresa. Bald saßen auch die älteren bei ihnen. Bill, Johnnys Vater, wollte alles über den Kampf wissen und wie Damona besiegt wurde. Sein Sohn erklärte das natürlich eifrig und schmückte es auch etwas aus, darüber konnte Ashley nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ash, was hatte es mit dieser Damona auf sich?"meinte nun Tyson, den das Gespräch der neuen Passagiere nicht interessierte. „Damona ist... nein war die Herrin der Furien. Sie war hier in der Gestalt von Rebekka Florentin. Die Furien sind sehr gefährlich für die Männer."Murmelte die angesprochene und arbeitete weiter an ihrem Laptop.


	3. UnTod

Titel: La Morte: der schöne Tod

Autor: Shadowdragon

Email: oder fenriswolf2001yahoo.de

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG

Warnings: death, dark, lime

Kommentar: Nichts gehört mir. Außer Ashley Johnson. John Sinclair und seine Leute gehören Jason Dark.

Inhalt: siehe erster Teil. Vielleicht noch was zu Justin Cavallo, ihr Vorname wird Jistin ausgesprochen.

Pairing: Johny x Max, Enrique x Oliver, ......

„_sprechen"_

_denken alle anderen_

_°°Ashley°°_

_°Robert°_

_## Träume, Erinnerungen, etc.##_

_Kommentare, Hinweise, Erklärungen, etc._

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

„Wie können die es wagen?!"fauchte Voltaire ungehalten und bemerkte nicht wie gelblichgrüner Nebel in einer Ecke des Zimmers aufstieg. Aus diesem schritt kurz darauf der Teufel in der Gestalt in der er sich den Menschen am liebsten zeigte, mit einer dreieckigen roten Fratze. Sein Aussehen ähnelte dem einer Ziege. Zwei große Hörner ragten aus der Stirn und er hatte einen Ziegenfuß. Die Zähne wuchsen wie Stifte aus seinem Maul und seinen Körper umgab ein feiner Kranz aus Höllenfeuer. Es stank in seiner Nähe unheimlich nach Feuer und Schwefel.

„Wie ich gehört habe, Voltaire, ist Luthielle vernichtet worden. Von La Morte!"grollte der Höllenfürst und trat bedrohlich auf den alten Vampir zu. „Ach ja? Das war aber nicht meine Schuld. Damona hat sich mit La Morte verbündet."Rechtfertigte der sich. „Du Schwachkopf, das war Teresa, ihre Zwillingsschwester." Brauste Asmodis auf, in diesem Moment betrat Kai, gefolgt von Boris, das Büro.

„Das heißt das wir La Morte auch über diese Teresa finden können!"stellte Kai grinsend fest. „Das brauchen wir nicht. Wir wissen wer La Morte ist!"diesmal war es Asmodina, die Tochter des Asmodis, die sprach. Sie war soeben in einer Wolke aus Schwefel erschienen. „Und wer ist es?"diese Frage stellte Boris. „Es ist...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

°°_Endlich zuhause_°° stöhnte Ashley in Gedanken und lies sich auf ihre Couch fallen. Sie war froh endlich John entkommen zu sein, natürlich hatte er von dem Kampf mit Justin erfahren und sich tierisch aufgeregt. Noch besser war es geworden als Johnny ihnen von dem tollen Kampf in Mailand berichtet hatte. Da hatte der Engländer Hohl gedreht und wollte Ashley schon den Umgang mit Waffen verbieten, als ihn Alina daran erinnerte das das unmöglich war. Ashley war, genau wie er selbst, eine gesandte des Guten. Sie, nein La Morte, war sein Gegenstück.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Nach seiner Rückkehr war Tyson erst mal schnurstracks zu Robert gelaufen. „Robert, was hat es eigentlich mit Ashley auf sich?" fragte der blauhaarige rund heraus. „Warum?"kam es etwas geschockt von dem Deutschen. „Robert, Ashley sieht dir einfach ziemlich ähnlich. Außerdem will ich wissen wer diese La Morte ist."Grinste der kleinere und warf sich auf das Bett von Robert.

„Hm, Ash ist meine Zwillingsschwester. Sie hat aber den Namen meiner Mutter bekommen, also den Nachnamen. Es ist in ihrer Familie Tradition das die Frauen niemals heiraten und immer den Namen Johnson behalten. Es ist auch so, dass alle Frauen einen Vornamen mit A bekommen.

La Morte ist eine Dämonenjägerin deren Seele vor Jahrhunderten in der Schlucht der Stummen Götter erschaffen worden ist. Sie ist das Gegenstück zum Sohn des Lichts. Ihr Schwert kann alles durchtrennen, Fleisch, Muskeln, Knochen, Stein, Stahl und Diamant.

Immer wenn sie getötet hat, hinterlässt sie eine weiße Rose und eine Tarotkarte, die des Todes."Erklärte Robert nachdem er sich neben den Jüngeren gesetzt hatte.

„Das heißt, deine Zwillingsschwester ist die von uns gesuchte La Morte. Warum hast du niemandem etwas erzählt?"staunte der blauhaarige. „Weil sie seit fünf Jahren keine Waffe mehr angefasst hat."

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Kaum das sie sich geduscht und umgezogen hatte, war Ashley sofort wieder in Richtung Innenstadt gefahren. Dort angekommen erstarrte sie vor Schreck. Es war das reinste Chaos, überall waren Sicherheits- Männer und diese sperrten die Straßenkinder und Obdachlosen in vergitterte Lastwagen.

„AH! LASST MICH!"das war eindeutig Lupenex gewesen. Schnellstens fuhr sie in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gedrungen war. Dort fand sie eine schreckliche Szene vor. Lupenex wurde von zwei Vampiren, die einen richtigen Stiernacken hatten, festgehalten. Sein Bruder stand vor ihm und hielt einen Dolch in Händen, mit dem er den jüngeren schon schwer verletzt hatte.

Kurz entschlossen lies die dunkelhaarige den Motor ihres Bikes aufheulen und raste auf die vier Personen zu. Bevor auch nur einer der Vampire reagieren konnte, hatte die Engländerin den Werwolf schon auf ihr Bike gezogen und davon gefahren.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Mit Hilfe des Bikes hatten die beiden es zum Glück geschafft ihre Verfolger abzuhängen. Gerade hatten sie das Haus von Ashley betreten. Es war still, zu still für Ashleys Geschmack. Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen sah sie auch den Grund, der, in Form einer kurzen Notiz, am Tisch klebte.

_Mussten schnell verschwinden. Folge uns schnell. Sie wissen wer du bist._

_Alina_

„Wir müssen ein paar Sachen zusammen packen, schnell!"sagte Ashley und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, sie würde keine ihrer Waffen im Haus lassen. In Windeseile schafften die beiden die Waffen aus dem geheimen Raum und alle Gegenstände aus dem verschlossenen Zimmer in zwei der Autos, in den schwarzen Land Rover und den schwarzen Aston Martin.

Dann gingen die beiden noch mal in den Laden um einige Gegenstände, Kräuter, Tinkturen und Öle zu holen. Auch diese verstauten sie in einem der Autos, dem F50. „O.K. Drace, du musst den Aston Martin und den F50 zu diesen Koordinaten bringen. Den Land Rover fährt Lupenex."Das hatte sie entschieden weil diese beiden Wagen abgedunkelte Scheiben hatte und sich somit niemand über einen fehlenden Fahrer wundern konnte. Schnell tippte sie noch die entsprechenden Zahlen ein und schloss die Tür.

„O.K. Lup, du fährst mir einfach nach!"nachdem der andere genickt hatte stieg die dunkelhaarige auf ihr Bike und wartete bis die beiden anderen Autos verschwunden waren, erst dann gab sie Lupenex das Zeichen zum losfahren.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte Boris den verwüsteten Laden und stieg die Treppe hinauf. „Kommissar, haben sie sie gefunden?" fragte der große Russe. Nachdem Asmodina ihnen gesagt hatte das es sich bei La Morte um Ashley Johnson handelte hatte Mr. Hiwatari die sofortige Festnahme befohlen. Aber als die Beamten der Berliner Polizei im Haus der Killerin angekommen waren hatten sie das Haus verlassen vorgefunden und deshalb von oben bis unten durchsucht.

„Nein, Sir. Das Haus ist verlassen. Wir vermuten das sie irgendwie von unserem Vorhaben erfahren und die Flucht ergriffen haben."Nachdem Boris das mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, ging er zielstrebig auf den Wintergarten zu. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie gern Ashley gemalt hatte und dort in der Ecke stand eine Staffelei aus dunklem Holz. Die Leinwand war mit einem weißen Tuch abgedeckt.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte Boris das Tuch zur Seite und blickte erstaunt auf das Bild. Es war noch nicht fertig gestellt, aber die Bleistiftskizze zeigte schon deutlich was es darstellen sollte. Es zeigte ihn selbst, doch nicht allein neben ihm war eine weibliche Gestallt zu erkennen. Wer es war aber nicht.

Sich immer noch über dieses Bild wundernd durchsuchte er den Tisch. „Sir, das sind nur ein paar Skizzen."Meinte ein junger Beamter, der grade auch die Blätter durchstöbert hatte, wieder nickte der Russe als Antwort nur. Das was dort lag waren aber nicht nur nutzlose Skizzen, nein, es waren vielmehr Fotografien. Einige von ihnen kannte er noch aus der Abbey. „Lagen sie so da wie gerade?" herrschte er den milchgesichtigen Polizeibeamten an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Sie lagen in der umgekehrten Reinfolge auf dem Tisch und auf der obersten Seite lagen eine weiße Rose und ein Brief in Kyrillischer Schrift, Sir."Dann händigte er Boris den Brief aus.

_Dobri djien Boris,_

_wundere dich lieber nicht über den Brief, wäre ohnehin überflüssig. Ich schreib ihn auch nur weil... Ach, keine Ahnung warum. Auf jeden fall würde mein Bruder mir den Kopf abreisen. Na ja ich denke mal das bei Voltaire dicke Luft herrscht, aber ich hab ihm und Kai eigentlich einen Gefallen getan. Die beiden Furien betrachten Männer normalerweise als minderwertig und höchstens als Diener geeignet. Außerdem will ich das die Junges erfahren das Spencer nicht der Verräter war. Es war purer Zufall das er an diesem Abend dort war, aber er sprang freiwillig vom Dach..._

_A.J._

Wie immer konnte Boris nur den Kopf über das Gör schütteln. Manchmal war sie irgendwie durcheinander.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Ohne behelligt zu werden hatten die beiden das Berliner Headquarter der BBA erreicht. Dort waren sie erst einmal von oben bis unten durchsucht worden, zu groß war die Angst das die beiden verwanzt waren. Deshalb waren jetzt auch Ashleys Waffen noch in der Kontrolle, was die dunkelhaarige ziemlich fuchste. Sie hasste es wenn andere ihre Sachen anfassten. Bald darauf trennten die beiden sich.

Ashley warf sich auf das noch unbezogene Bett als sie das Licht eingeschaltet hatte. So lag sie nicht lange, bis Robert den Raum betrat. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte er sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wo ist Alina?"fragte die ältere schließlich. „Sie sind nach London gegangen, sie werden dort direkt beim New Scottland Yard Arbeiten."Antwortete ihr Bruder.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als Ashley ein Geräusch hörte, aber dadurch das sie sich zur Abwechslung mal auch außerhalb ihres Hauses sicher fühlte, war sie in so einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen das es ihr nicht möglich war zu erwachen. Erst als ihr der Mund zugehalten wurde und sie einen unglaublichen Schmerz an ihrer linken Halsseite fühlte schlug sie ihre Augen auf, aber es war zu spät, der Vampir hatte ihr schon zuviel Blut ausgesaugt. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr ihre Arme zu heben und wurde Ohnmächtig.

**°°°°°°**

Robert erging es ähnlich, nur das er seinen Angreifer noch erkannte. Es war Sanquinex.

**°°°°°°**

Beide Vampire trafen sich außerhalb des Headquarters und sie trugen die Zwillinge auf ihren Armen. Sie stiegen mit ihrer (noch) Lebendigen Fracht, einige Straßen weiter, in eine schwarze Limousine.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Auf Befehl von Voltaire hatten die beiden Vampire, Ashley und Robert in einen Raum unterhalb von Schloss Bellevue gebracht. Beide waren sehr blass und ihre Herzen schlugen schon extrem langsam.

Voltaire betrat, bald nachdem Sanquinex und sein Begleiter die Zwillinge auf zwei steinerne Tische gelegt hatten, in Begleitung seines Enkels und Boris den Raum. „Was haben sie jetzt vor Voltaire?"fragte der große Russe und blickte auf die totenbleichen Zwillinge. „Ich werde sie zu unseresgleichen machen, dann werden sie mir gehorchen müssen."Sagte der alte Vampir mit einem eigenartigen glimmen in den Augen.

„Sir, ihr solltet euch zuerst um Ashley kümmern. Ihr musste mehr Blut genommen werden, sonst wäre sie nicht Ohnmächtig geworden und hätte sich gewehrt!"flüsterte der unbekannte Vampir. Und das tat der grauhaarige auch.

Als er sich über die junge Frau beugte, öffnete Ashley langsam ihre Augen, sie waren eigenartig trüb und ein leises stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen. Dieses wurde zu einem Schrei, als sich die langen Eckzähne des Mannes in ihren Hals bohrten. Ashley war immer noch zu schwach um sich zu wehren, das machte es Voltaire einfach sie auszusaugen.

Ashley hatte das Gefühl als wenn ihr ein Raubtier die Kehle aufreißen würde. Ihre Luftröhre füllte sich mit einer warmen, süßlich schmeckenden Flüssigkeit, mit Blut. Dann versank für sie die Welt in einem Blutroten Strudel. Ihr wurde furchtbar heiß und ihr Herz begann aufgeregt zu schlagen.

Bevor ihr Herz entgültig aufhörte zu schlagen, wurde ihr etwas gegen die Lippen gedrückt. Es war Voltaires Handgelenk, er hatte die Adern aufgeschnitten, sodass das Blut in den Rachen der jüngeren floss. Ohne es zu wollen schluckte sie es herunter. Ich will nicht dachte sie verzweifelt und versuchte sich nun doch zu wehren. Beim Versuch blieb es aber auch.

Nach ca. fünf Minuten löste Voltaire sein Handgelenk von dem Mädchen und lies sie von zwei Männern in einen Sarg, der am anderen ende des Raumes lag, befördern. Dann wies er Sanquinex an auch an Robert die Bluttaufe zu vollziehen. Mit vor Erregung glitzernden Augen stürzte er sich regelrecht auf den dunkelhaarigen. Er zeigte überhaupt gar keine Gegenwehr, er hatte nicht denselben extremen Überlebensinstinkt wie seine Schwester.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Es war als würde ihr Körper zerrissen werden, Ashley wusste das sie starb. Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei erwachte sie aus dem langen totenähnlichen Schlaf. Als sie sich umblickte erkannte sie das sie in einem, mit rotem Samt ausgekleideten Sarg lag. Nachdem sie den Deckel der Totenkiste runtergeworfen hatte, stürmten unglaublich viele Eindrücke auf sie ein.

Sie hörte die Schritte von Menschen auf Parkett, sie sah die Spinnenweben und den Staub auf den Wänden und dem Boden und sie hörte das Rauschen von Blut, dieses Geräusch war sowohl vor- als auch hinter ihr erklungen.

„Du bist schneller wieder fitt als dein Bruder, Ashley!"erklang eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. „Ich bin nun mal nicht ganz normal!"flüsterte sie Boris entgegen. „Hast du keinen Durst?!"mit diesen Worten wies er auf eine, am boden liegende und gefesselte Frau. „Ich brauche nichts zu trinken!"fauchte die Engländerin und wurde durch ein leises stöhnen auf ihren Bruder, der im Sarg neben ihr lag, aufmerksam.

Schnell sprang die dunkelhaarige aus dem Sarg und neben ihren Bruder. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien in ihrer rechten Hand ein schwarzer Kelch, er war mit einer dicken dunkelroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Diese lies sie in den leicht geöffneten Mund des liegenden fließen.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Im BBA Headquarter war alles inzwischen in heller Aufregung. Lupenex hatte seinen Bruder und einen anderen Vampir beobachtet wie sie die Zwillinge mitgenommen hatten. Nun war der Befehl gegeben worden zu räumen, aber das Team um Robert hatte sich im Konferenzzimmer versammelt, um zu besprechen wie sie ihren Chef befreien wollten.

Max saß auf Johnys Schoß und weinte vor Angst das Robert sterben könnte (wenn der wüsste! O-O) und Oliver versuchte die anderen mit etwas selbst gekochtem aufzumuntern. Das half aber nicht unbedingt, außer bei Tyson der sich darauf stürzte.

„Also, was sollen wir tun? Die Vampire werden sie bestimmt töten heul."Auch Lupenex war schon am heulen, er hatte aber eher Angst um Ashley. „Wenn BioVolt sie haben wollte, werden sie, wenn wir Glück haben, in Schloss Bellevue festgehalten. Und wenn wir Pech haben sind sie schon in Russland."Überlegte Lee, der erst vor einer Stunde von einem Auftrag zurückgekehrt war, laut.

„Aber warum haben sie nur die beiden entführt? Sie hätten uns doch gleich alle töten können?"fragte Mariah unglücklich. „Sie haben bestimmt etwas vor und ich erahne nichts Gutes!"meinte Kenny pessimistisch. „Wie meinst du das Chef?"kam es nun von Tyson, der sein essen beendet hatte. „Das kann ich mir leider auch nicht denken! Möglichkeiten gibt es viele!"seufzte der braunhaarige.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Robert begann stark zu husten, als ihm das Blut aus dem Kelch in den Hals hinunter floss. „Was tust du da?"knurrte Boris und packte das rechte Handgelenk des blassen Mädchens. „Ich helfe meinem Bruder!"nach diesen Worten verschwand der Kelch wieder ins Nichts. „Ach ja!?"kaum hatte er das gesagt, hatte er die Engländerin auch schon am Kragen gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gedonnert.

Die noch sehr geschwächte Vampirette klappte nach dem Aufprall einfach zusammen. Robert hingegen erwachte gerade und erhob sich aus dem Sarg. „Ash?"nuschelte er verschlafen, die aber regte sich einfach nicht mehr. „Boris was ist hier los?!"kam es ungehalten von Voltaire, der gerade, in Begleitung von Kai und Sanquinex, den Raum betreten hatte.

„Johnson hat ihrem Bruder irgendetwas gegeben!"gab der große Russe zur Antwort, dabei ging er auf die am Boden liegende zu. Die dunkelhaarige begann inzwischen sich zu regen. „Weshalb haben sie die Frau noch nicht ausgesaugt?"kam es sauer von Sanquinex. „Ashley meinte das sie nichts braucht und ihr Bruder ist gerade aufgewacht."Grummelte Boris und packte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen an den Haaren, um sie daran nach oben zu ziehen.

„AHHHHHHH! LASSEN SIE MICH LOS, SIE TUN MIR WEH!"schrie die kleinere und begann zu zappeln, aber Boris lies sie einfach nicht los. „Was zum Henker hast du ihm gegeben?"knurrte der ältere. „Es war das heilige Blut und es wird meinen Bruder davor bewahren ein Monster zu werden!"flüsterte das Mädchen und schaute ihren Bruder, der gerade den Sarg verlassen hatte. Das aber nicht ganz freiwillig, Sanquinex hatte ihn herausgezerrt.

„Das heilige Blut? Das heißt also das du dafür gesorgt hast das Robert keine Menschen beißen muss?!"überlegte Sanquinex laut. „Was ist das?"fragte Kai die, immer noch in der Lufthängende, Ashley. „Das...das ist das Blut von Jesus Christus. Wenn es von einem noch...nicht erwachten Vampir getrunken wird, dann steht er unter dem Schutz des Herrn. Kein Sonnenlicht, kein Kreuz und kein Pflog kann ihn töten, auch kann man ihn nicht köpfen."sagte die jüngere, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte geschafft sich von Boris zu befreien.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Na ja, wer wissen will wie es weiter geht, sollte fleißig Kommis schreiben (auch per E-Mail, damit Ricci sich keine Sorgen machen muss gg) Kommis inspirieren.

Shadowdragon


End file.
